According to the prior art, oscillating supply rolls have been used for varying the register of the edge portion of webs such as paper as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,332. Such apparatus contemplates an arrangement for oscillating the supply roll rather than the takeup roll and involves a special drive mechanism for accomplishing this purpose. Oscillating rolls have also been provided which pivot about a center portion of the roll up and down so as to move the selvages of the cloth in a regular fashion out of register during takeup of a web such as cloth from a loom and the like and such is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,705. Such apparatus, however, does not contemplate movement of the roll in oscillating fashion along its longitudinal axis. Other means for oscillating rolls about a pivotal axis include U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,653. A sliding roll which is moved along its longitudinal axis, which is not rotatable is illustrated for controlling web registry in U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,299.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a loom takeup apparatus which employs an oscillating roll which oscillates along its longitudinal axis to avoid registry of the selvage portions which are often thickened for the purpose of avoiding wrinkles and building a roll having an improved appearance.
Another important object of the invention is to avoid excessive buildup in the edge portions of a cloth roll as may result in excessive wear of the roll covering due to the forces exerted thereupon as a result of the uneven build of the cloth roll.
The selvages of cloth manufactured, for example, using a Sulzer weaving machine are especially pronounced in that a selvage tuck is employed therein which results in a particularly thickened selvage portion of the cloth. It has been found that by utilizing an oscillating roll which oscillates along its own axis in the takeup that a roll of considerably improved appearance may be produced in such a fashion as to avoid wrinkles with consequent damage to the roll and excessive wear upon the cloth during buildup and thereafter.